Fight Over Me
by megan.loves.you
Summary: Chealsea is lucky to have a second chance, but is the second chance for better or for worse? Jake is showing her the way, but why is Seth so interested?......
1. Where Am I?

I woke up in a strange bed. It wasn't mine.

I rolled over….

'Ooh!' I said as I fell out of bed.

'Right there missy?' said a deep, gruff voice.

'Wh-who are you? Where am I?' I stuttered.

'You're in La Push. My name is Jacob Black, I found you on the side of the road last night.'

'Well I don't remember anything, my name is Chelsea Wright and if you don't mind I will be going now.' I said. I started to get to my feet but was pushed back down with a gentle push.

'Stay on the bed. Your sleep deprived.' the so called "Jacob black" said.

'Ok. But you better explain to me how I got here.'

'In time. Go back to sleep and when you're fine again I'll explain everything'

I was about to argue when I fell into the land of dreams……….


	2. The Other Girl

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry the first chapter was really short. I didn't have much time. Please please PLEASE review this chapter, whether you liked it or not. I need to know your opinion people! Thank you!**

I awoke to find myself in the same room from my dream. I dreamt there was a boy here telling me to take it easy and go back to sleep after I fell out of the bed. Knowing me that was probably real.. Im so clumsy.

I groaned as I got out of bed and looked in the mirror that was on the back of the door. My fiery red hair was a frizz-ball and my make-up was severely smudged.

The time on the digital clock on the side table was 5:00pm. I must have slept for hours. I looked around the strange room, taking in all its features. There was a bright green feature wall next to the bed, all of the other walls were a sky blue. There was a suitcase open at the end of the bed. That was the only familiar thing _in_ this room.

Once I was dressed in a black singlet and denim shorts I grabbed my make-up bag and went searching for a bathroom. As I walked past 2 more bedrooms and a cupboard I found the bathroom.

I re-applied my mascara and eyeliner, fixed up the foundation and went back to the room where my things were.

I walked in to find a girl, about 20 or so sitting on the bed, staring at my suitcase. When I walked in she lifted her head. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was tan, but just right for her.

'Hi' she said 'you must be Chelsea. Welcome to my home' she waved her arms around, gesturing to the room.

'Um... who are you? And where is Jacob Black?' I said.

'Sorry, my name is Kim. Im Jared's fiancé. Jared is Jake's best friend.'

'Oh, well hi. Im sorry that im taking up space here. I don't remember anything much. Jacob said he picked me up from the side of the road.'

'Yeah, he mentioned that. No problems about you staying here by the way. It's actually good to have another girl in the house' she said.

'Ok. Well thank you.' I muttered. My stomach growled.

'Sounds like you need some food.' she presumed. 'Come down when your ready and I'll make you something.'

'Mmmm…'

She left the room. I put on some flip flops and wandered downstairs.

Just before I got to the door I muttered 'Here goes nothing.'

**EXTRA NOTE: Seth will be coming within the next 3 chapters I promise.**


	3. Meeting Jared

**Authors Note: This is a bit of a boring chapter. In the next one, Chelsea meets Paul and the one after that she meets Seth! (And the rest of the gang)**

I could hear whispers from the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting around. It smelt **delicious. **

'She's coming.' someone whispered.

'Be nice Jared. Don't make her feel uncomfortable alright?' a girl said. Im pretty sure it was Kim.

'O.K. I'll be a good puppy' a man replied.

Someone laughed. As I opened the kitchen door, I took everything in. Jacob was sitting at a table, with another man, scoffing his bacon and eggs. Kim was leaning on the bench top.

'Hey sleepy head, about time you woke up.' Jacob said through a mouthful of bacon.

'Yeah, well, I was tired' I replied.

'Come and eat. It's really good.' said the man I did not know. Jacob must have seen my hesitant face.

'Don't worry, we won't bite' he said. 'This is Jared by the way.'

Jared looked up from his food and gave me a big cheesy grin. I smiled back at him.

'Nice to meet you.' I said.

'Fame poo froo.' he said through a mouthful of food.

'He means "same to you"' Jacob translated.

'Oh, thanks'

Kim sat a plate in front of me piled with food. 'Eat up'

I was so hungry I ate the whole plate in about 3 seconds flat.

'Woo! Jake, man, you got a girl with an appetite! No where near as big as mine though' Jared said, patting his stomach. I just blushed.

'Come on. Lets go outside, I'll show you the car I'm working on.' Jacob got up from the table and pulled me outside.

'Pee ya' I heard from Jared. Man he could eat!

Jacob and I walked silently towards the shed around the side. When we got to the doors he opened one and I peeped inside, Jacob turned the light on.

'Woah' was all I could utter.

**See that green button below, how about you click it and see what it does yeah? PLEASE! :)**


	4. My Past

**Authors Note: PAULS IN THIS CHAPTER!! WOO!! By the way, this is long. (enjoy)**

'Nice isn't it?' Jacob said.

'It's wonderful. Did you seriously fix this up all by yourself?' I asked.

'Yeah, well it's not finished yet. Still have to get it running' he replied.

In front of us was a 1986 classic Rabbit.

'This is your Rabbit?' I asked.

'Well nobody else lives here except Jared and Kim. Kim wouldn't know how to fix a toaster and Jared; well he can't even drive a car, let alone fix one.' He replied.

'Ok, well then it _must_ be yours.' I laughed.

'Yep.' He smiled. He was _really_ cute when he smiled, his face kind of lit up. His beautiful white teeth shined brightly against his tanned skin.

_What are you doing Chels? He's probably taken already, and he wouldn't like you anyway. You're a red-head who he picked up on the side of the road. Don't get your hopes up._

'Chelsea? Are you ok?' he asked, just lightly touching my shoulder.

'Yeah, I think the heats just getting to me a bit.' I said, looking up into his dark, chocolate eyes. My insides were melting...

'Ok, well, you'd better come and sit down.' He squeezed my shoulder gently and guided me to the Rabbit. I sat in the passenger seat while he pulled up the bonnet and fiddled with the engine.

'How long have you been working on this?' I asked.

'Around 2 or so years. It took me a while to get some of the parts so that was a setback.'

He stuck his head around the side of the bonnet to check on me. Then he shut it and pulled his shirt off, I suddenly had the urge to squeal. His beautifully defined body was like something from a dream. I started hyperventilating at the site.

'Chels. Are you ok? Geez, this heat must really hit you bad'

'Yeah... the heat' I said dreamily.

He bent down and spread his back across a skateboard looking thing, grabbed some sort of tool and slid under the car. Now it was safe to check that I was 'decent'. My hair was so frizzy, just as I was trying to smooth it down Jacob started talking, more like mumbling to me though.

'Pardon?' I said loudly so he could hear.

He slid out from under the car on his little skateboard thing. There was grease all over his stomach, making it even harder for me to concentrate on what he was saying.

'Why were you on the side of the road when I found you? Did your 'rents kick you out or something?' he asked politely.

'Umm... It's complicated' I replied.

'I'm sure I can keep up. I learn fast.'

'Ok, well. Where do you want me to start?'

'At the very beginning.' He said.

'Well I was born in Hous-'

'No' he butted in 'I mean why did you run away? What happened and how long were you out there on your own?'

'Well, my family was not exactually one of the best you could get.'

'What do you mean?' he asked, he seemed very interested.

'My dad was a cruel man, he used to bash my mum, abuse her. Every time I came home from school she'd have a few more bruises than yesterday.'

He gasped. 'That's horrible'

'It gets worse. He used to come home drunk and scream at her for being a bad mother, and that I deserved better. Mum did everything she could to provide me with a good education and life. Some days she would go without food so she could pay my school fees. I was always a good student and I just kept trying hard to please mum. Dad on the other hand always thought I could do better and that I had to look after them, I never got new clothes or allowance so we could pay the bills.'

Tears started to brim at my eyes.

'I never had it easy; In the end dad went overboard, he made mum cry every night, most nights I'd go to bed with an empty stomach. He started to take his anger out on me.'

I pulled up the bottom of my singlet to show a yellowing bruise on my stomach. Jacob's frown got deeper and he started to shake.

'Jacob are you ok?' I asked.

'What? Yeah. Please continue.' He replied and his body stilled.

'After that I couldn't take anymore. I waited until dad went to work and then I called my Aunt Catherine. She came over and while she was talking to mum I snuck out with my suitcase full of stuff and just walked, I had been walking for about 3 days when I must have fallen asleep on the side of the road and you picked me up.'

'You're kidding. _**3 DAYS!**_ How did you survive without food or water?' he asked with a stunned look on his face.

'I raided our spare money tin before I left, there was about a hundred dollars in there and I was living off that until you found me.'

'Was school the only place to get away for you?' he asked, concerned.

'Ummm.... not really, I was teased alot.' I said.

'Why were you teased?'

I pointed up at my curly red hair and gave him a dumb look.

'Oh, well I like red-heads' he said.

_Is he blushing, __**OH MY GOD**__, he IS, this is so weird, I wonder whether he likes me, or just red heads in general....... god Chels, stop getting your hopes up._

There was a knock on the shed door.

'Come in.' Jacob yelled, ending the awkwardness.

'Oooh, who's your hot ranga Jake?' said the guy who had just walked in.

**AHHHHH! The suspense is killing me! Next chapter should be coming in the next few days I PROMISE!**


	5. Reel Big Fish

**Authors Note: PAUL PAUL PAUL PAUL!!! OMG :) LOL. Ok ok, I'm sorry, I lied, Seth will not be in this chapter, I promise he will be in the next chapter. I promise.**

'Oh, hi Paul, nice to see you too.' Jacob said.

'Yeah, hey.' the man said.

'Paul this is Chelsea, Chelsea this is Paul.' Jacob introduced us.

'Hello.' I said as I shook Paul's hand.

'So are you two like an item now or what? You're all Jake talks about.' Paul whispered to me.

'N-no, we're not d-dating.' I managed to stutter

'Paul. We're not dating.' Jacob said, I think he even blushed.

'Whatever man, that's what my 65 year-old grandma said when I saw her snogging some old guy getting his pills at the pharmacist. By the way, Chelsea, she's married. I'm just keeping it rolling Jake.' Paul said when he saw Jacobs face.

'Shut up, why are you here anyway?' Jacob asked.

'Well, sorry to break up the love fest' Jacob gave him a glare 'but everyone's down at Emily's waiting for you to show up. They're all dying to meet Chels. You don't mind if I call you Chels do you?' he added, turning to me.

'N-no' I stuttered.

'Good.' He smiled, his wasn't as cute as Jake's but it was nice.

'Okay, everyone in the car_ now_!' Jacob said loudly.

'_Sir yes sir'_ Paul whispered just low enough for me to hear, and not Jake. I laughed, so did Paul. Jacob just kept walking towards the car.

* * *

'Are we there yet?' Paul asked for the millionth time.

'No, Paul, we are not there yet, and if you ask me one more time in going to kick you all the way there.' Jake grumbled.

'Don't get your knickers in a knot grandma' Paul said with a smug grin at me.

'How about we listen to some music?' Jacob suggested.

'Ooh, Yay! Let's listen to Beer by Reel Big Fish.' Paul said, enthusiastically.

'What's "Reel Big Fish"?' I asked.

Paul looked at me like I had just killed his mother,

'You don't know who Reel Big Fish is?' Paul asked me, with a look that could kill

'Nope.'

'What do they teach kids in schools these days, what use is algebra if you don't know who Reel Big Fish are!'

The song called Beer suddenly came on.

'Oooooo. Everyone shut up, this is the good bit! DRUM SOLO!'

Paul's hands came off the steering wheel and started drumming the dashboard and Jacob was playing air guitar.

'WOO HOO HOO' they yelled in unison.

'CAN SOMEONE PLEASE STEER THIS CAR!!!' I yelled over the music. We were swerving onto the other side of the road a bit; Paul grabbed the steering wheel and continued driving while Jacob stuck his head out the window yelling "WOO HOO HOO!!"

'We're here!' Paul said loudly as he turned the CD off. I jumped out of the car and looked around.

In front of the car was an old looking house surrounded by trees and bushes, there were immaculate gardens either side of the house. On the front porch there was a chair swing. There were raised voices from inside.

'Welcome to Emily's' Jacob said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. 'Oh, and by the way, don't stare. It really bugs Sam.'

'Why would I stare?' I asked but I was ignored.

'Hey Paul, you can go inside, I just want to chat to Chelsea for a second.' Jake said.

'Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do though.' He replied.

As he walked inside I heard him yell 'Honey, I'm home'

We went and sat on the chair swing.

'Jake, I though this was Emily's house.'

'It is, Paul's just being a douche bag.'

I smiled. He smiled. I looked up into his dark, brown eyes to see his gazing into my eyes as well.

'Chelsea....' he whispered.

'Yeah?'

'I like you.' His face was creeping towards mine, or was mine creeping towards his? I don't know...

'I like you too.' My face was merely centimetres from his.

'How much?' he asked. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

'This much...' and I pressed my lips against his. His lips were hot, scorching. His arms crept around my waist, pulling me closer. My body melted away beneath me...

'Ahem...' someone said. I pulled away and so did Jake, He looked to the door and groaned....

**END! Haha, really big suspense here. Next chapter will come soon I PROMISE! Oh and Seth will be in it too! YAY! Sorry if you guys don't know who Reel Big Fish are, but they're like one of my fave bands, check them out yeah? Also check out what that green button below does................. : )**


	6. Rainbows And Ice Cream

**A/N: Please review this chapter, or any of the others, I need to know what you want. Do you want Romance? Humour? Angst? Adventure? Please help me out here :)**

'Hi, um... sorry to interrupt you but Emily said dinners' ready.' Someone said, embarrassed.

I looked up to see a boy with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't be more than 17. He was looking at me with wide eyes. His mouth was open; he uttered just two words 'it's her'

'You didn't' Jake growled.

'I can't help it, you know that. It just happens. I'm sorry, I really am!' he yelled, backing up against the house.

Jake started to shake, and very violently at that.

'Jake, what's happening? Stop shaking. Who is this and what's "happened"?' I asked.

Jacob was shaking really hard now; his face was all screwed up. He kept getting shivers down his spine.

'Jake?' Paul emerged from the house, looking horrified. 'Don't do this mate, remember, rainbows and butterflies, ice-cream and lollypops. Think happy thoughts. BREATHE! Chelsea, go inside. Tell Sam: Seth imprinted on you and Jake is about to phase, and he's REALLY angry at Seth. Ok? Now GO!' Paul was yelling at me.

I ran inside.

'Which one of you is Sam?' I yelled. 11 people stopped chewing and stared at me.

A man stood up. 'I am, what's up?' said a tall, tanned figure.

'Paul told me to tell you Seth imprinted on me and Jake's about to phase, and is heaps angry with Seth. What's imprinted anyway?' I asked.

I never got my question answered because Sam striped his shirt off (_brilliant body_) and ran outside.

'Oh no,'

'YAY!'

'About time'

'Poor Jake'

'Who do you reckon will win the fight?'

'Is there anymore food?'

Everyone was talking at once.

'Alright, can somebody please tell me what's going on!?' I yelled over the other conversations.

A man, about 20 came up to me and said 'Hey, I'm Quil.' He started pointing to people around the large kitchen. 'This is Embry, Emily, Kim, Claire, Jared, Colin, Brady and Leah.'

There were a bunch of hellos from around the table.

'The boy who you saw outside was Seth, you obviously know Jake and Paul, Oh and the tall guy was Sam.' Quil continued.

'Um... hi everyone. Thanks Quil but you still haven't explained what's going on!' I said.

'I think I better let Jake or Seth do all the explain here.' Quil said.

A girl came up to me, she was a bit taller than me and had a deep cut along the right side of her face. I remember Jacobs warning and looked away.

'Hey, I'm Emily, Sam's wife. If you need anything just ask.' She smiled, she was beautiful but the scar made her face look unsymmetrical.

'Thanks. Though what I need right now is answers to my questions.' I said.

'I'm not the one to answer those questions. Are you hungry?' she asked.

'A bit.' I replied.

'Alright then, plonk yourself somewhere and I'll bring you some food in a minute.' She perked up and wandered into the large kitchen.

I went and sat between Kim and the girl Quil had introduced as Claire.

Once everyone had finished their meal most of them went home. Kim and Jared said I could still stay at their house, but I decided to wait for Jake, Paul, Seth and Sam to come back. I needed answers. Nobody else seemed worried by their absence.

After everyone except Emily, Leah, and I went home, suddenly there was a crash from the side of the house.

'They'd better not have broken my new pot plants.' Emily muttered.

'Seth had better not have any wounds, mum just used up the rest of the bandages last night.' Leah muttered to herself quietly.

'Jake.' I whispered so nobody could hear me.

Emily got up from the table and walked to the window. Leah followed; I didn't want to sit alone so I got up too. We couldn't see the boys from here so we went outside and walked around to the side deck. What I saw next was **frightening.**

3 full sized wolves were crashing and bashing around, they were clawing each other then falling and getting up again. I screamed.

'OH MY GOD! THERES WOVLES. WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE! WOVLES!' I screamed.

'Jake, Seth, Sam. Stop fighting this instant. You're scaring the poor girl.' Emily said sternly.

The 3 wolves discontinued fighting immediately.

One, a rusty brown, came up and nudged me with its nose. Its dark chocolate eyes stared up at me.

I gasped. 'Jake?'

The wolf moved its head in a nodding movement.

'You're a wolf?' I asked.

It shook its rusty fur.

'No,' Emily said 'they are shape-shifters. They can turn back to humans when they want, but the only down side is that they come back naked.' she blushed

The wolf, who was Jake, flung one of his feet out, revealing a leather pouch. I opened it to find a pair of shorts.

'Explain to me what imprinting is then, please? Is it something to do with shape-shifting?'I asked.

'No.' it was Leah who spoke. 'Imprinting is when a shape-shifter, or werewolf as I call them, finds their soul mate, the person they have to protect, to love, no matter what, we don't get a say in it. It just happens. See, Seth imprinted on you. He has to be with you and **no one** else.'

'Oh.' What could I say? Seth wanted me, and only me.

'What happens if the person they imprint on doesn't _want_ them?' I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth's eyes droop. I felt so bad for saying it.

'Well then the shape-shifter will protect as much as they can, but they will always want to be with that person, even when they're stone cold in the grave.' Leah answered.

'Way to break it to her Leah,' came a familiar voice that I really wanted to hear.

'Hey,' I said, 'don't you ever freak me out, alright?'

'Bit late now' he chuckled.

Jake grabbed me and gave me a hug.

'It's so much better now that you know.' He said with a smile. 'It's just a bummer Seth imprinted on you now.'

'But we can still be together right?' I asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

'No,' he said. 'We cannot be together now that Seth has imprinted, it is against the legends.'

I sighed.

'Who's up for more food?' Seth interrupted; the others were now in human form.

'There's spaghetti in the pot.' Emily said. Sam went up to her and kissed her head, I looked away.

'Yum!'Seth cried and ran into the house.

'Am I really supposed to live happily ever after with _that_?' I whispered to Jake.

'Just see how it goes' he said, 'Seth's a good kid. Give him a chance.'

'Okay, I'll try.' I sighed.

**Seth Seth Seth Seth Seth! Told you he'd be in this chapter. Boo boo Stewart (the guys who plays Seth) is like SO hot, look him up in Google images, 6 pack heaven. : ) review yea?**


End file.
